


彼异界学园（九）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉, 恩瑾





	彼异界学园（九）

苏杉杉你要去本部了吗？"

"怎么舍不得我了吗？"

冯思佳翻了个白眼，cbyl

"舍不得是舍不得，你帮我要个宋昕冉的签名我就更舍不得了。"

"知道啦。"

冯思佳每天抱着个手机，一口一个老婆，苏杉杉很不爽。抢她手机就跟自己闹，悠唐二姐再怎么着也奈何不了冯思佳。

"那你舍不得的话，不表示一下?"

苏杉杉的视线移到了冯思佳唇上。

"mua~"

"还是我的大老婆对我最好了。"

不知道从什么时候起冯思佳和苏杉杉的相处模式就变了，有那么点小情侣的意味在里面。两人都未挑明，苏杉杉默认了自己在谈恋爱，冯思佳要是不见了，苏杉杉会满世界找她，她的感情大概就是这样的吧。这种转变让冯思佳心动不已，面上却还像以前一样。

本部的教学楼已经清空，top驻守在每一层，来自其它学园的top只能有一个到达顶楼，不然恐怕就会面临豫珑城、国瑞那样的下场。这是校方的战略阔缩，在去年的挑战赛本意是想锻炼一下分部的实力，结果却不尽如人意。在校方的多方面考虑下豫珑城和国瑞就这么解散了。

资本家看见捞不到利益就不要了的，就那么简单。少女的梦想就这么破碎了。这是令张怀瑾唾弃的本质。

彼异界这次的战术是两两分组彼此照应。张怀瑾命运般的和黄恩茹分在一块了。

惨遭自己严词拒绝后的黄小鹤看都没看自己一眼。是被自己伤透了吧。

"张怀瑾！"

黄恩茹追上了天台。

"黄恩茹你很烦人你知道吗？"

"你说我喜欢你那只是你自己说的，我什么时候说过了？"

"别把时间浪费在我身上，你放过我吧。"

张怀瑾面色冷峻，说出的话语不改字正腔圆的职业特色，在黄恩茹听来是像机器一样的冰冷。她不相信刚才的片刻欢愉是偷来的。黄恩茹最后还是选择了妥协。黄恩茹不想听张怀瑾说出更伤人的话了。

上课铃一响这场战役就开始了。

"黄恩茹你别乱跑，跟紧我。"

教学楼空荡的太不正常了，不知道的还以为在搞什么空城计。

冷战以来两人说的第一句话。

黄小鹤还是很听话的，分配到了一个军师，不是一件很开心的事吗，省下了很多麻烦。张怀瑾总是这样，有着出色的能力，什么都自己扛，学园中大大小小的事张怀瑾一个人就能解决了。黄恩茹就是不高兴，张怀瑾到底在装什么啊？张怀瑾可不是什么工作热爱者，脸上经常能看到疲态，她当自己是个机器人吗？连自己的感情也能狠心丢掉。想到这里黄小鹤就生起了闷气。

"黄恩茹。"

没听见跟上来的脚步声，张怀瑾转过头看见黄恩茹还站在原地。

"你快过来。"

张怀瑾有些着急，她不知道会从哪里冒出来个自己应付不了的top。

黄恩茹不为所动，低着头，像个闹脾气的小孩一样。张怀瑾也是没辙了，三步并两步走了过去，拉住黄恩茹的手。黄恩茹一把甩开。

"黄恩茹你别耍小孩子脾气了。"

"耍小孩子脾气的不是我是你，都成年人了，你还不知道怎么处理自己的感情吗？"

"黄恩茹，我跟你说了多少遍了。"

"住嘴！"

黄恩茹不想看见张怀瑾了，自己一个人走掉了。张怀瑾一个人在原地愣愣的。

在二楼的楼梯口落单的胡晓慧看见中泰的唐莉佳走了下来，身后还跟着个左婧媛。这对可不好对付。

是被派来守门的吧，中泰速度真快，不知道段艺璇那边怎么样了。

Omega在力量上会比Alpha差上不少，所以胡晓慧选择的是灵巧型的作战方式。悠唐的御三家实力也不会差到哪里去。

苏杉杉和段艺璇联手，一路可以说是所向披靡。到了最后的一个楼梯口。

中泰的谢蕾蕾和陈珂，还有本部的大前辈冯薪朵都在这。珂蕾二人正和冯薪朵僵持不下。

"又来两个一起上吧。"

我偶像说话了，妈呀好帅。苏杉杉是冯薪朵的忠实粉丝，铁血朵推。同样是姓冯差别怎么就那么大呢。苏杉杉还不忘吐槽一下她家里的那位整天自称是冯薪朵亲戚的某人。

四个人打一个人还有些吃力。本部的某些大top实力实在是到了登峰造极的程度。

下课铃声过后，这场战役结束了。中泰和悠唐谁都没赢。倒给来串个场的冯朵累个够呛。

"你们今天挑战赛？"

"是啊前辈，难道你不是来考验我们的吗？"

冯薪朵惊掉下巴。她只是来拿个充电宝。她昨天把充电宝落在活动室了，这个周末正好宿舍停电。

然后下来就看到分部的成员，还一直盯着自己看，吓得冯朵一下把充电宝塞口袋了。还以为分部也没电了，来抢她充电宝呢。后来回去问了班长易嘉爱说是把自己通知漏了。

"当然了。"

为了避免尴尬冯薪朵用了一个善意的谎言。

"朵朵前辈，我能抱一下你吗？"

苏杉杉眼睛发出精光。

"加油哦~"

冯薪朵一抱，苏杉杉满血复活。

活动室里其实没人守着。在监控后面校方只想看悠唐和中泰这两方决斗，看来是落空了。

"宋昕冉前辈你好。" "我女朋友特别喜欢你，能给她签个名吗？"

苏杉杉掏出了兜里出门前就放好的纸和笔。

"要不要来几张合照？"

宋昕冉看这个小后辈也挺有眼缘的。

"咔嚓"

"咔嚓"

"咔嚓"

"签名我帮你拿到了。"

"老婆爱你~"

"别这样我都快吐了，宋昕冉长得是真的好看。"

苏杉杉刷刷把刚才拍的照片发给了冯思佳，晒一晒她。

"苏杉杉你红杏出墙！"

照片中宋昕冉和苏杉杉搂在了一起，深情款款地看着对方。冯思佳有种后宫起火的既视感。一时不知该羡慕谁了，气死我了，气死我了。冯思佳也不知道自己在吃谁的醋了。

苏杉杉脑补冯思佳在屏幕的另一头气得跳脚，于是又继续煽风点火。

"冉冉前辈还夸我好看呢。"

"还加了微信，约我下次一起吃饭来着~"

这个恶毒的女人，冯思佳怒火攻心。

铃声一响，在与谢蕾蕾的短暂叙旧后就先别过。从老刘那边听说胡晓慧近些日子身体不怎么舒服的样子。段艺璇有点担心。

"段艺璇我在这里。"

在彼异界的集中点，胡晓慧朝自己挥了挥手，看起来气色不太好的样子。

"校医说最好带出去检查一下。"

在与两人的对战中，胡晓慧突然昏倒了，左婧媛和唐莉佳就帮忙送医务室了。

"现在的小姑娘也不注意一下。"

校医是从校外聘来的，说话让人听着有些不舒服。

左婧媛是听懂了，也把这个给咽肚子里去了。拽了拽唐莉佳的衣角示意她不要说话，唐莉佳闭上了想要发出疑问的嘴，疑惑地看着左婧媛。

这话若有所指，胡晓慧也不管这个校医的阴阳怪气了。自己肚子里有小宝宝了吗？那叫个开心。心里盘算好了，改天挑个日子让段艺璇一起和自己出去做个检查。

胡晓慧亲属来了，左婧媛和唐莉佳就一边溜达去了。本部占地面积还挺大的。

在学院里就怀孕了，看样子还不是意外怀的，敢冒这个险的人可不多。左婧媛感叹于刚才那对的绝美爱情。

"想什么呢？"

唐莉佳正对着左婧媛一步步往后走。

"你别摔着了。"

左婧媛拉着唐莉佳的手，生怕这个傻乎乎的学姐会把自己给摔了。

"我在想我们什么时候能有个自己的孩子。"

"对啊，不是说只要两个人躺在一张床上就会有孩子吗？为什么我们都睡了那么久了我还没怀孕啊？"

"Liga光这样是怀不了小孩的。"

左婧媛停了下来，手一用力，把唐莉佳拽怀里了。

"那要怎样？"

唐莉佳趴在左婧媛怀里，一脸纯真地看着左婧媛。

"等我们回去我再慢慢教你。"

学园间若非特定时间是不允许互相串门的，免得徒生事非，也保护了各个学园。但这也带来了些问题，比如说跨园好友这种存在。

璇慧蕾三人在拍着合照，苏杉杉在和自己的好友刘力菲闲聊着。

"你追到了吗？"

"哪有那么快。"

苏杉杉指的是谢蕾蕾，中泰仙女万年不开窍，今朝却败给了镇南王谢蕾蕾。

"你怎么不说一下你家那位？"

"她有什么好说的，有个床给她瘫就完事了。"

"杉杉过来拍照了。"

段艺璇叫自己过去拍彼异界的合照了。段艺璇今天心情不错的样子。

随手把手机放在了一旁的桌子上。

冯思佳手滑拨了微信电话过去，刚想挂掉，电话就被接了。一个陌生女人的声音，这让冯思佳警惕起来。

"喂请问你是？"

刘力菲看了下备注:

瘫痪在床星人

心下了然，就想着开个玩笑。

"我是苏杉杉的女朋友，她现在不在，请问你有什么事吗？"

冯思佳直接挂了。刘力菲这个玩笑可开大了。

苏杉杉这个女人等她回来她就死定了。看了下今天的日历，冯思佳想到了什么，再看了看手机备忘录里记的日期。

刘力菲将自己开的玩笑成了事故的事告诉了苏杉杉。苏杉杉却还没有自己着急，也不急着解释。苏杉杉觉得这样更好，可以报了自己的频频被绿之仇。

"小北。" 

冯思佳被苏杉杉紧紧抱住。冯思佳给苏杉杉下了点东西。 

"想要是吗？" 

蜂蜜味的信息素更加甜腻了。苏杉杉已经迫不及待地把自己扒了个干净。 

冯思佳俯下身子尽情在苏杉杉身上开垦着，到了最关键的地方戛然而止。 

"不行。" 

苏杉杉的眼泪溢出了眼框。 

"苏杉杉喜欢冯思佳吗？" 

"喜欢。" 

"怎样喜欢呢？" 

苏杉杉用舌头舔起了冯思佳的脖子。 

冯思佳咽了咽口水。 


End file.
